


Danganronpa one shots

by Zafty



Series: Danganronpa books [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), アニメガタリズ | Animegataris (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafty/pseuds/Zafty
Summary: Oneshots of any kind!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167698
Kudos: 8





	1. Requests!!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Please leave requests!! And check out my other one shot book for only smuts if you want that!

What I won’t do:  
Victim x abuser  
Family x family  
Children smut(anyone under the age of 16)  
Anyone x junko (unless it was before junko went all crazy.)

Please leave requests!!

First chapter: new motive (part 1)


	2. New motive (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New motive in the killing game of DRV3!

Pleaaseee leave requests!!! 

Let's hope this chapter is long.

Shuichi saihara, the ultimate detective woke up due to the morning announcement. If you didn't know, he is trapped in a killing game with 15 other students. Why a killing game you ask? Wel for despair and only that. Anyways shuichi slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before fulling gaining his vision.

" Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! " the robots loud, yet annoying voice echoed off the speakers. The tv showing the bear soon turned off making a 'buzz' sound.

Shuichis POV:

I woke up to the irritating sound of Monokuma's voice. I slowly pulled myself out of bed. Every morning , after the morning announcement, we all gather up in the cafeteria to make sure no one got killed over night, it's pretty dark if you think about it but it is a good way to make sure everyone is safe and sound. After about 10 minutes of laying down, I got up to get dressed. I picked out my normal outfit. Dark blue and black striped pants and a shirt with the same design. I start to head to the door and grabbed my black hat on the way out. While I was walking down the hall I ran into a small purple haired boy, none other then Kokichi ouma, the ultimate supreme leader himself.

"Nishshi.. Hello shumai!" He small boy said to me. He was wearing his signature outfit, white shirt and white paints with clips all over them, almost like a striaght jacket. He also wears a blanket-like checkerboard scarf. He always has his hair sticking up in every direction you can think of. It has a purple black tint to it. I wonder if he dyed it or was born with it.

"Hello Ouma-kun." I said, looking down at the floor. I quickly realized I called him by his first name and my face got red. 

"*insert gasp* Shumai! You called me by my first name! I feel so loved!" He squeaked and hugged me.   
"K-kokichi!" I yelled. I looked down at him and he seemed sad. "Aww... you stopped calling me Ouma.. that makes me sad! Anyways I gotta head to the cafeteria now! Bye Shumai! Or should I say Saihara! Nishshi!" He let go of me and ran off. I walked to the cafeteria after kokichi left, passing by many people on the way, including Kaito.   
"Hello my sidekick!" He yelled. Kaito is my friend I suppose. He is around 6 foot I would say. He has purple hair, kind of the same color of kokichis, but his has more of a brown tint to it. He wears a white shirt with a red design on it. But I don't really see it because he always wears a purple jacket. The inside of the jacket has a galaxy like design.   
"A-ah.. Hello kaito..." I replied. Soon maki came.  
"Good morning shuichi, good morning kaito." She said. Maki is really... nice?... I don't know how to describe her really. But she is a little bit shorter than me, maybe she is 5'5? I'm not sure. She has Night black hair and they always are in low pink tails. She always wears a red shirt with a short black skirt.

"Ah-ha-ha! Hello Maki-roll!-" Kaito was cut off by maki. "Dont call me maki-roll." She said in a cold tone. After that us 3 went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. We entered the room and saw everyone sitting at different tables talking to eachother.  
Me, maki, and kaito sit down at the table to the far left of the cafeteria. No one really sat over there except for miu, kokichi, and Kaede, but she dead lol. Us 3 sat down at the table, kokichi and miu were already there, yelling at each other about who knows what.   
We were peacefully eating when the TV came on, showing the one and only monokuma, holding a glass of wine.

"Everyone please report to the gym ASAP. Was that hip??..." he mumbled to himself. "Anyways! Like I said please go to the gym! Thank you!" Then the tv turned off.  
What l could that bear want now?..   
"ugh what does the tucking bold a bear want!" Miu yelled. "Maybe he wants to execute you! Nishishi." Miu gasped and looked at kokichi.   
"N-no!! I haven't done anything wrong! He is probably going to execute you! yeah..haha..."

After that we walked to the gym. I was walking with maki and kaito of course, with the addition of kokichi.   
"Shumaiiiiiiiii are we there yettt" I looked down at kokichi with a confused face. Doesnt he already know where the gym is I-  
"Kokichi, well all have been to the gym more than once. you should know when we are there." He stomped a bit while walking.  
"Butttt I have a bad memoryyyyyyy. Ill know after our......" he paused a bit to think. Then he continued "11037th time!" I chuckled a bit as we entered the gym. 

Monokuma and the Monokubs were standing on the stand. Monokuma was on a little stand. Almost like the ones kids use to reach the sink in the bathroom. Infront of him was a microphone.  
"Pupupupu! Welcome everyone welcome welcome!" He shouted into the microphone.   
Half of us groan at his voice.  
"I've called you all here for a special game.. a game called uh..— "play it or I execute you all!" I froze. Game? But aren't we already in a killing game?..   
"Let me quickly explain the rules! OK so the rules are that each of you guys will have a note place in your room then it will be under your bed and then it will say your rules in the game the rules are bystander Hunter phantom thief and trade or next that you also have your ultimate to ultimates can help you during this game and it will say how it will help you! Also make sure if you were the traitor to check the back of the paper! Pupupu! Now! Let the games begin!" After he said that, everything went black.

(Sorry if this was bad! It is my first fanfic and I am  
Not very good at English, please leave tops and tricks! )

Part 2 coming soon


End file.
